Home Visit (KiGO)
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: A short little fluff family piece I figured would make a good break after the Beginnings story arc. Kim and Shego spend a bit of time with Isabel at her house. Family Bonding ensues.


Home visit Series: Kim Possible Pairing: KiGo Warning: this story contains a lesbian pairing. Don t like, don t read.  
>All characters, concepts and ideas form the Kim Possible series are owned by their original creators. This story is copywrite of Mereel Skirata.<p>

* * *

><p>The house is silent as Kim steps inside, pushing the door open slowly. Her senses aware of every new sound around her. Every creak of floorboards or the door as she opens it. The ticking of a long case clock in the hall, or the sound of wind rustling trees outside. She does have to wonder if this is the right house. She stops, trying to get a sense of how long it has been since anyone has been here. Not very long, she guesses. The polished wooden floor is still clean, no layer of dust to be seen on it or the walls. She draws more clues from the pictures around the walls, all seeming fairly recent with no signs of fading. Then one catches her eye that settles the matter firmly, the image instantly recognisable. Or more the person in it.<p>

'Shego? Is this you?' Kim turns to see her green skinned girlfriend enter behind her, her foot kicking the door shut in a way that looks habitual. Maybe something's never change, that no matter how long you have been away from somewhere, some places still feel like home.

It isn't Shego who answers but the woman resting on her arm. The similarity to Shego is still striking, despite the more normal colour of her skin. But Kim isn't focused on that, her eyes flicking to her still bandaged hand. While most of her injuries have much improved and have healed a lot since she was brought into the medical facility, Kim can still hear them in her voice, her tone just a little strained. 'Yes. That was taken about ten years ago, shortly before she...'

'...left.' Shego finishes, her tone making it clear she doesn't want to talk about that. 'We came here so you could rest not to stress yourself out.'

'Stop fussing, Shego. I'm fine.' Isabel says lightly.

'I think I'm entitled to fuss, just a little.' Shego says leading Isabel further into the house. 'Kimmie, you okay to take our stuff upstairs? My room wa..is the first on the right.'

As Kim heads up the stairs, floorboards creaking all the way, Shego stays next to her mother, still supporting Isabel just a little even though she seems stronger here. Or more relaxed. She thinks about asking her if coming back here had worried her, then thinks better of it. The same sounds surround her as she enters the lounge, surprised by a flash of memory. It should be odd for her to be back here, painful even. The last few weeks she spent here weren't the most pleasant. And not so dissimilar to this actually. This has been the last place they had really spent some time together before..it happened. Isabel had thought it would be good for her to get out of Go City, to bring her here for a while to cool off. It hadn t worked. Her anger had still been waiting for her back at their penthouse. And so had her father. So Shego is more than a little surprised not to be ambushed by bad memories. Maybe they are gone for good. She dares think that might be the case, just for a few seconds.

Snapping back to the present and away from her thoughts, Shego helps her mother over to the couch, adjusting the cushions behind her in a way that feels comfortable. 'How's that?' Shego asks carefully, helping her mother to sit down slowly. 'You need some more painkillers?'

'No, I'm okay for the moment.' Isabel says with a smile. 'Why don't you go and check on Kim?'

Shego shoots her a glance, one Isabel meets steadily. 'Shego, go. I'll be fine. You don't have to fuss.'

Isabel's stare is earnest, and firm. But Shego had long ago learned to stand up to her mother. This time she has to do it constructively. So she meets her gaze with an earnest stare of her own. 'I promised Dr Director I would help you recover.' And that is what I am going to do. Besides, this is kinda my fault. So, please, let me do this.'

'Shego, it wasn't..I chose to do what I did. Confronting Electronique was my choice. And my mistake. It was my fault, not yours.'

'I know. But if I hadn t been so cold to you, I might have been with you then. I could have..should have helped you. I want to do this.' Her words seem to have done the trick, Isabel nodding slowly.

'Alright, Shego. But only if you stop blaming yourself.'

*****************************************  
>Kim looks around the room she has dropped their bags in. Like the rest of the house, it hadn't been what she had expected. Okay, so she hadn't known what to expect. But it hadn't been this. If anything, she would think the room she has stepped into belongs to a teenager. It certainly looks and feels a lot like hers and that would tie in with how long ago Shego had left home. Kim surprised by that thought, this could be Shego's home, maybe where she spent her childhood or was even born. She really hadn't ever thought to ask about that period in her life. And she feels the time to do that isn't now. Shego has enough on her plate at the moment. Kim has just heard that thought when she hears a sound behind her.<p>

'Heya Princess, settling in?' Shego asks casually as she leans on the doorframe.

'Oh, yeah.' Kim says quickly. 'Are you sure you are okay with us sharing?'

'Kimmie, we share a room all the time. Why would this be different?" Shego sounds genuinely confused. And that makes Kim self-conscious, suddenly wondering if she has offended Shego.

'Well, this is your home. I thought you might like to be alone.' Kim says, slowly and hesitantly.

'You are so sweet sometimes. Weird, but sweet.' Shego says. 'This is my home. You let me stay at yours, let it be a home for me when I had nowhere else to go. I know this isn't the same but..this could be home for you too.'

mostly to have something to really hopes she is settling in here, that Kim feels as comfortable as she does. Comfortable. That is one thing she really hadn't expected to feel here. In a way it feels like coming home, and home is a place she hadn't thought of in a long time. This could maybe be somewhere she could feel comfortable. Not home maybe. No, that is with Kim. Where ever that may be. But homely in a way. Because of her mother. Her mother. How odd does that sound? She never expected to think like that again. Now she has to learn what that means again

'I guess it just feels weird with your mother here. I know it's no different from being at my place. But still...'Kim shakes her head. 'How is Isabel doing?'

'She's fine. Just resting. She...' Shego is cut off by a loud clatter from downstairs. Shego reacts a second before Kim, like she had been expecting this. Or her emotions are just on a hair trigger. Kim thinks better of asking which. Besides, they have more worries right now. Shego is out of the room first, just a few steps ahead of Kim as they both race downstairs. Shego is clearly following the sound, some knowledge or instinct having told her it came from the kitchen.

Isabel is slumped on the floor, back pressed to the cupboards and clutching her left wrist. The upturned pan lying beside her is further testament to what happened. She does manage a smile as they enter but it comes out as more a grimace.

'Mum.' Shego half shouts, rushing to her side, kicking aside the fallen pan that had been the source of the clatter. 'Mum, I told you to rest. What the heck are you thinking?'

'I figured you'd be hungry, so I thought I would get something going.' Isabel's voice is a little weak, her tone sheepish like she'd known Shego would be angry if she found her doing this.

Shego isn't angry. No, more scared. Fear her next words give voice too. 'You aren't up to doing this, mum. This time it was an empty pan. What if you'd been carrying hot water or something.' Shego asks as she helps Isabel back to her feet; noticing she was still cradling her wrist. 'No, you go and sit back down. Let me handle this.'

Isabel looks like she is going to argue, then Shego holds her hand out towards her. A silent gesture that she won't take no for an answer; one that is much firmer than anything she could have said. Okay, okay. I'm going, I'm going.'

'Well, now I see where you get it from.' Kim says softly as Isabel leaves, noting that Shego is still watching her go. Her body seems tense, her eyes watching Isabel like she is something fragile and precious that might break at any moment.

Shego sighs, turning away after staring at the door for a few seconds. 'It s not just from her. I got more than my fair share of arrogance from my father. Kinda balances out the determination she gave me. Sometimes I think I'm both of them combined. All the worst of him, you know.'

'And the best of her.' Kim says softly, watching Shego fill the pan with water then moving to the fridge. 'You are who you decide to be. You decided to be different from both of them when you quit Team Go, right? So you can decide to be like her now.'

Shego doesn't answer straight away, the green skinned woman grabbing the discarded pan and filling it from the sink. Displacement activity maybe. Or just taking time to gather her thoughts. Only when she has placed it back on the hob does she speak. 'I guess. Maybe I'm just being over protective. It's weird, for years I never wanted to see her. Now it's like I can't imagine living life without her around.' Shego let her head dip, until she felt Kim snuggle up behind her, kissing her neck softly.

'Yeah. It s only natural, I suppose, that this would bring out different sides of you. You have been suppressing this nature for a while. Is it surprising that it has kinda sprung up on you now?' Kim pauses, chewing her lip for a second, maybe wondering if she should steer this conversation in another direction. 'You know, this is a side of you I didn't expect to see. I never expected you to be so..homely.'

Shego does blush now, caught off guard by the sudden compliment. She turns her head back to the pan, hoping Kim cannot see the pink rushing to her cheeks. But she is also pleased by the change in track. 'I did live on my own for a few years before I hooked up with Drakken you know. I couldn't live on instant meals for ever.'

'Wow. I never knew.' Kim sounded genuinely impressed at what Shego had made while they had been taking, especially since she had made it all from scratch. 'You actually made this? I mean, I can boil soup in a can but...'

'So, the girl who can do anything can't cook huh?' Shego teases. 'You might have to change your website. Either that, or someone is gonna have to teach you. I just wish I had time to make something from scratch.'

Could you grab some thyme from the rack? Second on the left.' (or have Shego say she is going to have to teach her to cook, saying she wishes she had time to make something from scratch.)

The kitchen is filled with the sound of a pot bubbling on the stove, this simple action distracting her from her thoughts that have been plaguing her. Try as she might, she hasn't been able to stop thinking about what Isabel had said. Stop blaming herself. Like that was so easy. She may have moved past her issues about her mother's abandonment or perceived abandonment of her. But she still holds the guilt about how she acted towards her. And that will be harder to shake. That is something she did and has to deal with. It helps that Isabel doesn't seem to blame her, then again, she never did. Shego has been working hard to cling to that.

Maybe she had been cooking and Shego took over. Forget the dropped pan.

'So, are you two going to continue living at the base?' Isabel had been the first to finish eating, pushing her plate away after the second helping.

Shego carefully chewed her last mouthful before replying. 'I..we think so, yes. We don't really know where we will be sent next, once we complete our probation. Of course, we'd like to move back to Middleton. I don't see much point in buying our own place till then.'

'Your own place?' Isabel looked on, surprised. 'You two already talked about this?'

'Kinda.' Kim nodded. 'Enough to know we aren't ready for it. Not yet. I want to be able to pay my share for it too.'

Shego nodded. The idea had been kicking around in her head for a few days since they had first talked about it. Her thoughts mirrored Kim's though. They weren't ready for it, not yet.

'Well, you can always crash here.' Isabel said. The way she glanced down quickly caught Shego's eye. She knew that look, that she was worried about overstepping the mark. She knows because she has caught the same look on her face more than once recently, sign of her own fears about breaking this fragile ease between them. At least, it felt fragile to her. 'You know, if you want too. Just for a few days or something.'

'Thank you.' Shego says with a slight smile. One that grows a bit as Isabel fights back a yawn. 'You should get some sleep, you know.'

'We all should.' Isabel smiles back. 'It s been a long few days for us.'

Shego smirks, thinking back to the reports and paperwork and debriefings after the Electronique incident, not to mention hours sitting with her mother both in the medical centre and her quarters. Or the investigation itself and the stress of her mother s injuries. 'A long few weeks more like.'

Darkness has fallen outside the house, cicadas chirping softly. A cool breeze slips in through the open window, carrying those sounds to Kim who is standing by the window. She turns slowly, watching as Shego slips her night shirt over her head. As quickly as Kim is settling in here, it means more to her right now that Shego is. She really didn t know what dark memories she might have been forced to face here. Even as she had hoped there aren't any, she has been through enough recently. It seems she needn't have worried, Shego seeming as relaxed here as she did at home in Middleton.

Maybe that feeling, the homeliness of this house, is responsible for the sudden pang of homesickness she feels. One that doesn't last long, Kim pushing it away with effort. Shego is here with her, so that makes it home for now. She makes a note to call her parents in the morning, feeling a need to hear their voices.

'You guys seem to be getting along okay.' Kim turns back to face Shego

She drops down to the bed, her shoulders sagging in a low sigh. 'Yeah. I think she has forgiven me. She's just waiting for me to forgive myself.'

'Can you?' Kim asks, settling down with her. Almost instinctively her arm snakes around her waist, her fingers just brushing her bare skin for a second. 'You say she has forgiven you. Isn't that enough.'

'I know. But, Kimmie, I was so cruel to her.' Shego sighs again. Her anguish seems to have faded, that deeply painful edge to her voice whenever she spoke to or of her mother no longer dominating her words. But her voice is still tinged with sadness. 'Part of me can't accept that, that she should forgive me.'

'You were protecting yourself.' Kim replies. 'You have nothing to be sorry for. Really.'

'I know.' Shego repeats again. 'I know. And maybe she can forgive me. But how can I forgive myself? How can I do that?'

'By knowing I have forgiven you.' Shego looked up, Isabel standing in the doorway, tying the sash of her dressing gown around her waist. Silk ripples over the smooth material of her nightdress, Isabel striding towards them slowly. 'Shego, what happened is in the past. I never felt there was anything to forgive.'

Shego stares at her for a second, taking a deep breath before nodding slowly. 'Its...not that easy.'

'It is if you try. I know that will be hard. But I'm here for you. Try to get some sleep. Things will look different in the morning.' Isabel smiles, placing a soft kiss on her daughter s cheek. 'Goodnight swee..Shego.'

Shego caught the bitten off word anyway, her heart growing warm. 'Goodnight mum.' She whispers, tentatively returning the kiss.

Kim has been watching the interaction fascinated. Fascination that turns to embarrassment, Isabel gracing her with the same kiss. This must be what it felt like for Shego to have been welcomed by her mother when she arrived at her place. Feeling both out of place and at home at the same time. She finds she likes the feeling. 'Goodnight Isabel. Thank you for letting me stay.'

'Don't mention it.' Isabel smiles. 'Get some sleep. Sweet dreams.'

******************  
>That phrase lingers in Shego's mind as she awakes, her consciousness rising slowly from the depths of sleep. Which is much more preferable to being dragged from it by a dream. She is actually glad not to have remembered her dream, if she had one. Her surroundings help to ground her, her mind accepting the swirl of physical sensations. Everything from the dawn light on her face to the soft sheets around her to the sounds of birds outside the window, things she hasn't felt she could appreciate. All nothing to one thing she more than does, Kim snuggled up to her side, her orange hair splayed out on the pillow as she sleeps on her side.<p>

Shego can never sleep like that, never having felt comfortable on her side. Not till she had started sleeping with Kim. But there is just something about her face being the first thing she sees. And the last. Shego snuggled closer, pushing away those thoughts and feelings. She doesn't want to think now, she has done enough thinking. Her movements might have been too much. Kim stirs, a ripple of movement running through her, moving up to her face and building to a smile as her eyes open.

'How long have you been up?' Kim mumbles through a yawn, her eyes defocused and sleepy.

'About a minute.' Shego smiles and kisses Kim's forehead. 'You can go back to sleep if you like.'

'Mmm..no, no. I'm awake.' Kim murmurs, her eyes now more alert. 'What time is it?'

'About 7.30.' Shego whispers, caressing her hair away from her ear. 'Hmmm?' Kim glances out of the window at the dim light. 'It s still dark.'

'Yeah, the days are a bit different here. Be glad it's not winter. It can get pretty cold in the mornings.' Shego knows how revealing that is. This is a part of her life Kim and she have never talked about. Funny, they never talked about anything before Drakken. She knows so much about Kim, her family, her childhood. But not the other way around. Kim just hadn't asked, not because she didn't care. But because she did. Like she'd known Shego would open up in her own time.

'Guess it s a good time to stay snuggled up in bed then.' Kim grins, adjusting the blankets around her shoulders. It isn't that cold but Shego likes to pretend it is, to make like they have nothing to do but stay here all day. Which they could. It's so tempting to do that.

'If you have someone to snuggle with.' Shego teases, cupping her fingers around Kim's lips, building to a slow kiss. Heat surrounds her, warmth and closeness from Kim suddenly all she can feel. And she wouldn't want to feel anything else.

That kiss is broken by a knock on the door and Shego groans, missing that contact immediately. But she knows who is outside and that makes her self-conscious. 'Urgghh, mum..it's 7.30.'

'Nearly 8.' Isabel chides, sliding the door open to stop in the threshold. 'I m going to make some coffee if you want to join me. Can't have you lying around all day.'

'Okay, okay.' Shego grumbles teasingly. 'We'll be down soon.' She tosses the covers off, a little trickle of cold hitting her. Even in her thick pyjamas the cold still feels strong after the warmth of the bed. Wrapping her arms around herself, Shego motions for Kim to stay where she is. Pumpkin hair resting on her hand, Kim watches as Shego crosses the room, grabbing two heavy woollen dressing gowns; one of which she tosses to Kim.

Now warmly dressed, both girl's pad into the kitchen. Isabel is already sitting at the table, cup of coffee in her hands. Two more are resting on the table and Kim and Shego take one each.

'I see you two slept well.' Isabel says with a smile.

'We did.' Shego grumbles, taking a sip of the coffee. The rush of warm liquid warming her body down to her toes. 'You didn't have to do this for us.' She means that, her voice more grateful.

'Still not a morning person.' Isabel nods to Kim. 'She never was. And I'm not an invalid, Shego. I can do somethings. Alright so I tried too much yesterday but that won t happen again.'

'So, you'll leave all the cooking to me?' Shego asks, glad she is relenting and seeing sense.

'No. Cause I thought I would take you out to lunch. After we hit the stores of course.' Isabel says. Shego frowns. 'You want to go shopping?'

'Why not? I may have to rest but no one said I had to be housebound, Starlight.' Isabel's eye twinkles and Shego blushes.

'Starlight?' Kim grins, that smile tugging at her lips as she takes in the nickname.

'Did you have to bring that up?' Shego groans, levelling a finger at Kim. 'I m not twelve anymore. And you can stop grinning. Unless you want me to say your mother called you 'little bubb...'

'Okay, okay. Why Starlight?' Kim asks. Shego groans again, burying her head in her hands.

'You know of the meteorite that gave Shego and her brothers their powers right? Well, I used to say her power came from starlight. And so it stuck. Herman, Hego, of course had to call himself StarKnight. I think would have taken that code name if he could.'

'So, Hego and the others took contractions of their names too?' Kim asked.

Isabel just glanced once at Shego then nodded. 'Just like Sheila was mixed with Go City, the boys did the same. Hego is Herman, Mego is Melville and the twins are Weston and Weldon.'

'And don t even bother trying to tell them apart. They are even more alike than your brothers. I m not sure where one ends and the other begins.' Shego raises her head from her hand to look at her Kim.

'You have brothers too?' Isabel asks, her tone genuinely interested. 'Older or younger?'

'Younger. Much younger than me.' Kim smiles as her memories drift to home. 'They take after my dad a lot more than me. He's a rocket scientist. I mean literally a rocket scientist. Those two are always tinkering with things, building weird little gadgets or creating homemade rockets.'

'Home made and home tested.' Shego quips wryly. 'Or house tested maybe.'

'Sounds like a very lively family.' Isabel smiles.

'Like ours wasn't?' Shego drains her coffee cup and places it with Kim's in the sink. Anyway, if we are going to go we should go.'

Kim's head is spinning, as it had been since they had arrived at the mall. Being out of the house seemed to unleashed another side of Isabel, the older woman leading them on a whirlwind tour. Kim had been bamboozled pretty much as soon as she was taken to the first store by Isabel. It was a store she would never have dreamed of going into by herself except maybe for a little fantasy window shopping. One look at the price tags had shown this was way outside her purse at the moment. That didn't stop her browsing, just enjoying looking through the racks even if she couldn't afford to buy something. What she hadn't expected was Isabel to offer to buy things for her. Well, not really offer. It seemed that anything she expressed an interest in, Isabel felt she had to buy. It was almost like she was doting on her and Kim was sure she was caught up in some kind of second-hand mother hood. Maybe it is having Shego back in her life that is resurfacing this side of her. But it does seem to be running away with her. Shego might've had more practice saying no to her mother, but Kim hasn't. Not that she had completely. And doesn't feel she can. Besides, a little bit of her is enjoying this. Even so, by the time they broke for lunch, Kim was exhausted.

With a groan she drops into the couch at the expensive coffee shop Isabel had insisted they try, one last act of generosity. She spares bemused look over the bags scattered around her. 'I don't know..maybe we got a bit much.'

Only now does Isabel seem a little sheepish, like she realises what she has done. 'Yes..maybe I did get carried away. But it was fun.'

Kim smiles. 'It was. I haven t done anything like this since Shego first came to stay with me.'

'You mean when she split from Drakken?' Isabel asks casually.

'No. Before that. Shego..well..she kinda got zapped by a device that switched her personality. So did her brothers. And she needed somewhere to hide and that was Middleton. But they found her and I said she could stay with me.'

'But..she didn't stay with you? Not permanently, because she came back later..right?' Isabel asks, looking up as the waitress approaches their table.

Kim is suddenly glad of the distraction as Isabel orders drinks for them, the break giving her time to think. Think about a time that had been painful for her at the time, making her think about what she could have had. And where things could have gone between them if Ron hadn't switched her back. She had been thinking more about that recently, wondering if maybe that mad been a missed chance. Had she felt that way about Shego then? Her feelings from that time are still a little confused. But she has accepted the way things had turned out. It's not as if she can change it now.'

'No. Something..happened. And Shego was switched back. I don't think it would have been fair to force her to stay that way.'

'No?'

'No.' Kim is surprised how sure she is about that. Very sure. If you'd asked her right afterwards, she would have said yes. Had said yes. Had even tried to get Wade to fix the reverse polariser. But it had been beyond him. And maybe that was a good thing. Kim had had a lot of time to think on that since then, and her mind had been changed. 'That wasn't her. Not the real Shego. No matter how much as I wanted it to be. She didn't want that change any more than her brothers did. Even if it seemed better for her. It wouldn't have been right to keep her that way.'

'Because this gave you the chance to find each other properly?' Isabel said shrewdly.

'uh huh.' Shego said, dropping down into her chair. 'Kim's right. I didn't want that change, not all of me. I..was angry afterwards. Not with you. But with myself. I think that's where it all started. I couldn t understand why I couldn't be with her that way. I wanted to be. But I couldn't help seeing it as something I'd lost. And...'

'And?' Kim asked slowly, trying to take all of this in. She and Shego had never talked about this before. And she had never known she felt this way.

'And...I wasn't sure how you felt..if you wanted to be friends with me..the real me..I mean, how could we go back to that? I just didn t see a way. We had been through too much, all the times we fought. And I didn t know if you saw me that way. And then you hooked up with Monkey Boy and I felt I missed my chance.'

'Well, you didn't. And I did feel that way about you. I just..didn't know it. It wasn't till Ron and I became a couple that I knew what I felt for him wasn't real love..and what I felt for you was.' Kim murmurs, her hand finding Shego's and squeezing softly.

'Now, now.' Isabel placed a hand on each of their shoulders. 'That s in the past. It's not how you get somewhere that counts, only that you do. It might have taken time to find each other but you did. Nothing else should matter.'

Kim had been thinking on those words ever since they had got home. And she had had plenty of time. Isabel had retreated to the kitchen with Shego, the two of them insisting they were going to cook tonight. Kim has relented willingly, after all that is what this weekend had been all about. For them to get closer. And she doesn't want to intrude.

It had left her alone with her thoughts. Isabel had been right, she wouldn't change how they got together for anything. It may have taken longer but it had helped them get closer, to allow this strong bond to be formed. A bond far stronger than the sisterly bond they had shared the first time Shego came to stay with her.

It was that supper that took up most of the evening, the three of them passing it with easy conversation. Kim had more listened than talked/as much listened as talked, politely answering Isabel's questions or sometimes fielding them to Shego. She hadn't wanted to interrupt these precious moments they would be spending together. Seeing Shego with her family, well one of them, lifts her spirits that had been dampened by the knowledge that they would have to leave here.  
>That wasn't a thought she felt she could mention until they were both resting on the sofa, curled in each other s arms. Still, she hesitated, toying with a lock of hair as she worked out what to say. Of if she should. Tonight was the end of the last day they would be able to spend here. And Kim wanted both of them to enjoy it to its full.<p>

Shego obviously felt her staring. The way she turned her head to face her with a look that spoke a question more effortlessly than a words she could have spoken made that perfectly clear.

Kim dithered for a second then figured blurting it out might just be the best way to go. 'Do you want to come back here? I mean..I know you said you wanted to come back to Middleton when we could but..'

'What are you saying Kimmie?' Shego presses softly, her hand finding hers with the same pressure.

'Shego, this is your home. I'm saying, if you want to come and live here..or close to here, I wouldn't stop you.' Kim whispers slowly.

'Kim.' Shego dropped her voice to the low whisper she always used when she was certain about something. 'Home is where you are. More than anything or anywhere. If we make it here or in Middleton or halfway around the world, it wouldn't matter. Like you said about your home, I can come back here when I care to. When I want to. Not if, when. I have family here and in Middleton. And with you, always with you, Princess.'

'You mean that?' The question sounded stupid in her head, but it just slipped out. What else could she think to say. Any more words failed her.

'I do. Kimmie, we have been through too much together for me to say anything else. Trust me.' Shego whispered back softly, treating her lips to a slow kiss.

'I'd like to come back here one day.' Kim murmured. 'If we can.'

'You can come back at any time.' Kim thinks that voice was Shego's just for a second then recognises it as belonging to Isabel. 'Both of you. You will always be welcome here. Anytime you like.'

Kim didn't say anything else, her eyes closing slowly with one deep breath. Those words sounded so like the ones she had spoken to Shego before they left Middleton. But her words had helped to soothe her fears like Shego's kiss did. She still feels the kiss even if she can't return it. But she feels that she doesn't need to. The simple act of that kiss being enough for Shego, maybe concerned only by Kim feeling it. Those two combine to help her drift closer to the sleep that had been hovering around her. From that point on she remembered little of the remainder of the evening. She had a vague memory of being carried upstairs by Shego but that didn't penetrate the warm, comfortable place she was in. Good memories surrounded her, memories she knew she would hang onto for a long time. 

* * *

><p>So, I hope that this was a quicker update this time and that I can continue with that trend. Not much action in this time just a bit of cute family time and a well needed break for our heroes. They are really going to need it as the hits keep coming. Tune in next time to find out what those are. Oh, and again I want to thank everyone that has followed and liked my works.<p>

M Skirata.


End file.
